


Five foods (besides macaroons) someone on SG-1 made for a team member

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: This was for a five things challenge and there is a bit of Daniel-birthday in there.





	Five foods (besides macaroons) someone on SG-1 made for a team member

1- Baked Kurshena. 

Daniel was speechless when Teal'c appeared at his office door with a small platter holding a delicately pink confection that looked suspiciously like a cake. 

"Teal'c?" He asked. 

"O'Neill informed me today was the anniversary of your birth. Jaffa mothers always produce a kurshena to celebrate the joyous occasion." Teal'c handed him the platter and spoke in Goa'uld. Daniel mentally translated, "Many felicitations of the day and continued good health in the upcoming year." 

"Thank you, Teal'c. You will stay and share with me, I hope?" 

Teal'c walked to the door and produced a small basket from which he took plates, forks and a knife. "I believe it is customary on Earth for the 'birthday boy' to receive the first slice." 

They sat at his desk, enjoying the light, fluffy cake-like treat, Daniel smiling while Teal'c explained his search for the proper ingredients and the deal he had to make with the commissary staff in order to use the kitchen. 

"So we're liable to see baked kurshena on the menu in the future?" 

Teal'c nearly smiled. "It appears likely." 

 

2\. Biscuits and Gravy. 

"I can't believe you've never had homemade biscuits and gravy." Mitchell marveled as he opened the oven to check his biscuits. 

"Didn't grow up in corn country," Daniel sprawled beside the small dining room table. 

"So where did you grow up?" Mitchell cracked eggs into the hot cast iron skillet. 

"All over, really." Daniel wandered over to refill his coffee cup, taking a minute to peek over Cam's shoulder. "That's an awful lot of grease, isn't it?" 

"Get away!" Cam swatted at him with a spatula. "You cannot have biscuits and gravy without fried eggs. I just wish I had some fresh pork chops, that'd be really good." 

Half an hour later, both men were leaning back on the living room couch, bellies full. "Next time we get some downtime, I'll take you to corn country, Jackson. Fresh eggs, and I do mean fresh. Pork chops from the Mitchell farm. Real butter and home-made jam. It does not get any better than that." 

Daniel was too full to answer, only nodding. 

3.Irish coffee 

"It's best to use a footed mug and, of course, it has to be clear so you can see the coffee. Put a spoon in the mug and slowly pour boiling water in, swish it around to warm the mug then dump it out. Put in a shot of good Irish whiskey, pour coffee in, leaving a couple of inches from the top. Put in two spoonfuls of brown sugar, never white sugar. Stir vigorously until sugar is completely dissolved. Place the spoon, bowl side up, on the surface of the coffee. Spoon should rest on the surface, not be submerged in the coffee. Slowly pour the fresh cream, preferable from a jug with a lip, into the bowl of the spoon so that it rests on the surface of the coffee. Serve immediately, but not with the spoon. Irish coffee should be drunk, not stirred." 

Daniel carefully handed Jack the cup, watching his expression as he tasted the drink. "Daniel, that's as good an Irish coffee as I've ever had. I'm never gonna complain about your research ever again." 

 

4\. Blue Jello 

"All it takes to make Jell-o, besides the mix, is cold water and hot water. And a refrigerator." 

Teal'c frowned as he recalled Captain Carter's words but he was determined to prepare this delicacy of which his new teammate seemed so enamored. It did not seem possible that this powder when combined with water could render such a substance. 

5\. Beer battered fish. 

"Is there anything," Daniel inquired, "that comes from your kitchen that doesn't include beer?" 

"This is a treasured family recipe, I'll have you know." 

"From the Budweiser family?" Daniel jibed good-naturedly. 

"Oh, ye of little faith. You will eat those words." 

"As long as I don't have to eat that fish," Daniel replied softly. 

Daniel took a tentative bite and realized he might, in fact, have to eat his words. The fish was delicious, perfectly fried and the beer did lend a lightness to the batter. 

"Told ya, didn't I?" Jack crowed. 

"I stand corrected." Daniel tapped his beer bottle to Jack's. 

"This is the life." Leaning back, Jack watched as the rapidly setting sun turned the Minnesota lake to gold. 

Daniel hated to say it aloud but he thought Jack was probably right.


End file.
